


Zenith

by Dubusaurus



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Chaptered, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 22:46:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8866411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dubusaurus/pseuds/Dubusaurus
Summary: To have you as my zenith again, that's what I look forward to. (it's gays in space, what more could one want)(will update tags as we go along)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Light-years](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8770012) by [Dubusaurus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dubusaurus/pseuds/Dubusaurus). 



> alternative titles will always be:
> 
> Gays In Space: A Musical  
> Battlestar Queerlactica  
> Star Queers
> 
> This is inspired by my own drabble titled 'Light-Years'. My best friend yelled at me and then all of a sudden i wanted to write a full fic based on it and it just kinda fell from there.I'll add more pairings and tags as the fic progresses. Please enjoy~

A computerized female voice crackled to life overhead. "Good evening everyone, our landing zone has been designated as the offshore Asiatic Aquatic Space Base, located a couple hundred miles off the coast of the Asian Alliance. The captain at this time asks that everyone please report to their designated landing stations, and prepare for descent."

The KSS HYACINTH had been circling the Earth for a few days, as the crew had just made it out of hyperspace, and were preparing for reentry. Junhui glanced out the window and smiled at great pale moon just outside. The Earth and its countries had come a long way since man had landed on the moon.  Almost all of the Asian countries had agreed to a treaty uniting all scientific research be done together, and placed under one title. Every continent had come to this agreement, with the countries inside of it-—for once—putting aside bloodshed and differences in order to advance humanity towards a better tomorrow. With this, the International Space Federation was born, and intergalactic communication began. Along the years, humanity was able to finally contact distant planets, discovering that a pre-established Intergalactic Alliance had already been formed. The ISF eventually joined in, and stations began popping up all over space. Mars and the moon had been colonized, and Junhui and Wonwoo had actually gotten married on Mars, only to vacation back on Earth. He zoned back into his surroundings as the speaker overhead crackled back on.

 "Alongside the International Space Federation, the following organizations will be there to represent their countries and receive their crew members for a safe journey back home: CNSA, ESA, ISRO, JAXA, KARI, ROSCOSMOS, and NASA."

Junhui zoned out as soon as he heard KARI, this meant Wonwoo was already there, waiting patiently for his husband to come home. He had already caught wind that Junhui was going to request for a space on his next mission for a programmer, and Wonwoo was more than capable of joining the team.

He sighed with content, and buckled his seat belt before picking up the microphone next to him and pressing the button.

"Attention all crew members, this is Captain Wen Junhui. I thank you for your perseverance during this voyage, and I congratulate everyone for completing another round of spaceflight with me. We will be accepting new faces with this Earth landing. Please take a moment to consider if you would like to join us again for the next spaceflight. It has been a pleasure to fly with you. Descent will begin in T-minus 30 minutes."

A small round of applause resonated through the sectors in his ship as Junhui took hold of the manual controls. He flicked off autopilot and began guiding the Hyacinth towards the correct landing sight. They’d be entering at an angle, following the rotation of the Earth itself. Before such was possible, they had to slow down to a complete stop and switch the direction that they were currently orbiting at, and then match the speed.  Various commands were being called out, and the crew itself hurried to prepare for reentry. Landing on Earth was a tad more complicated than landing on a distant planet, as most planets had an orbiting docking station. Earth was a little late to the game, and was still building hers.

“Beginning descent in 5….4…”

A low rumble sounded through the ship as engines switched on and off to lower the Hyacinth into the atmosphere.

“3….2….1”

G-Forces don't feel as bad as you'd think they would after you've experienced warp drive.  Junhui eased the landing and gently landed the ship with an audible thud on the asphalt below. When he flicked the switch for the cabin light to come on, cheers erupted from every corner of the ship. The doors opened with a sharp hiss, and he began dismissing sectors for a smooth and easy transition back to earth. Of course, this meant his sector would be the last to leave, but he didn't mind, as he wanted to make sure all of his crew members were out and in their family and friends' arms.

Meanwhile, Wonwoo stood behind a rather large family, all of whom were holding up unnecessarily large signs for their loved one. He had never had trouble seeing over something—as he was tall-—so this was definitely a first. Thankfully, their family member had been one of the first few to leave the ship, and had shifted off to the side. And there he waited, with baited breath, hoping and praying his sweet star would come waltzing out of the ship.

Wonwoo recognized the last sector's flight crew, as he had seen them train alongside Junhui. Cheers broke out of the crowd as they announced the captain would be leaving the ship shortly, and they weren't wrong. Junhui stepped out of the ship, eyes squinting against the sunlight, he was a tad blinded and wasn't able to see the figure that had broken into a full sprint running towards him. But when he did, oh boy, when he noticed who exactly was running towards him, he dropped his own bags and met him halfway.

Coos and whistles broke out of the crowd that stood there, and the crew all whooped and hollered at the joy radiating from the two. They were intertwined in an embrace so tight, one would have thought they hadn't spoken since Junhui had left Earth.

"I...I missed you so much." Wonwoo spoke gently, unable to hug his husband tight enough.

"I said I'd come home." Junhui mumbled against the other's neck. He reached up and placed his hand behind Wonwoo's neck and pulled his head down slightly for a kiss, one that had been long overdue.

As the crowds began heading towards their respective transit ships, Wonwoo lead an excited Junhui over to a 'surprise', as he put it. He covered the other's eyes and quietly mumbled 'Surprise!'

In front of Junhui lay one of the newest speedsters, one that he had dreamed of. It was red too! This thing could take you from one continent to the next in under 5 minutes, and had the capabilities to drive underwater and from Earth to Mars without fueling up once. This racer….wasn’t cheap, and he knew Wonwoo was simply going off of his small salary while Junhui was gone. Nonetheless, he was blown away, astonished that he would go out and get something like this for him.

"How did you!? Oh my god!" Junhui exclaimed, fawning over the machinery in front of him.  
"Ah, I sold some of my art, did some programming jobs on the side, dealt drugs, sold myself to the night.." Wonwoo replied, shrugging slightly.  
"..........what?"  
"I'm kidding."  
"Ah...You.."  
"Honey, take the keys, because we have a lot of catching up to do when we get home." 

And so the night gave away to passion and romance, still squeaky bed frames and feather soft sheets entwined between two beings who were struck by a fever of unconditional love. Lamps were knocked off their perches, and clothes were strewn about; tender words, and gentle caresses filled the air. But with every bout of restlessness, came a calmer sea of slumber, where each lay in the other's arms, cradling and dreaming in unison. These were all long overdue, and both men deserved the feelings that were in the air at the moment.

The love shared between these two, couldn’t be separated by anything. Not even light-years.

In the morning, Junhui's nose was tickled by the sweet scent of pancakes, something he hadn't smelled in a hot minute. He slunk out of the room, his robe clinging to his lanky body. Upon reaching the kitchen, he discovered Wonwoo sitting in the middle of the floor, tears running down his flour caked face as he stared at the steaming hockey pucks in the plate resting on the counter above him. 

Wait...those weren't hockey pucks.

Junhui gently pulled his husband off the floor and laughed, wiping the flour away with his sleeves, pressing soft kisses to his floury cheeks.

"Let's get you cleaned up, okay?" he chuckled, pressing a kiss upon Wonwoo's cheek.

Through the week, as Wonwoo slowly built his ability to make pancakes, flowers and foreign plant life began trickling into their home, covering nearly every free space. Junhui laughed as yet another delivery was being brought inside.

“A tree...you brought me a tree?”  
“You should see what it looks like when it blooms.”

They both began taking the plants to the roof of their home, where they had a free floating garden. There was a large portion on the actual roof itself, but anti-gravity thrusters kept a few pots and troughs up in the air. By the end of the month, a small jungle had taken root on the roof, and people from all over would end up slowly driving past in their vehicles and gawk.

For a solid year the two lived in absolute peace. Junhui would go out and pilot minor spacecraft in and out of the atmosphere for a day, and be back in time for dinner and a movie. He'd go into simulations of larger spacecraft, learning they were in the process of building one that would be classified as a Heavyweight Battle Ship, what they might name it, he could only dream. In the meantime he found out his beloved Hyacinth was getting her own upgrades, shifting her status from a Spaceship to a Battle Ship. She would be re-titled the KBS HYACINTH, and Junhui made sure to get the new letter-work printed clearly on the side.

In the meantime Wonwoo too, began flying lessons, training his hardest to become a skillful jet pilot in the case of emergency during a spaceflight. His programming skills had improved considerably, and he wasn't a bad shot. Meaning that he could not only pilot if absolutely necessary, fire blasters, fix the engines, **and** program to hell and back.

Junhui had been walking with him to receive his test scores, which would dictate whether or not Wonwoo was space ready. (He most certainly hoped he was)

"How do you think you did?"  
"I hope I did alright, otherwise I'd be delaying your spaceflight." Wonwoo sighed.

As they entered the offices, the bright eyed receptionist beamed up at Junhui. He knew exactly why the two had walked in and had the envelope ready to go. He handed it off and winked at Junhui.

"He's a keeper, Junhui."  
"Kinda late for your blessing, Seungcheol. Already put a ring on it." He laughed in response.

Wonwoo opened the document with trembling hands, suddenly doubting in his abilities. God, would he have even made it to be considered to fly with Junhui? Were his programming skills advanced enough to be included on board? What kind of position would he ha-

"Wonwoo you passed!"

Junhui's excited voice snatched him from his thoughts and scooped his husband into his arms and kissed his cheek happily.

He had to prepare for a spaceflight.

They didn't have time for a celebration when they got home though. Almost instantly, Junhui's phone rang, and he left the room to go speak on the balcony. When he returned, there was a somber expression on his face.

"They're calling me in."  
"What? I'm going with, regardless." Wonwoo countered, suddenly standing up.  
"I don't think they'll let you."  
"Then they can't take you. You're not leaving this planet without me, so help me god."

In the morning they both ended up in the Chief Commander for the ISF's office, who reluctantly agreed to the terms proposed for Junhui's departure.  Wonwoo had agreed to meet the criteria, and if he was to fail, Junhui was to leave the planet and embark on his mission without him.

Six more months of intense training alongside the rest of Junhui's crew awaited the both of them. Everyone had minor experience in everything, in the event the ship were to crash and be faced with the imminent task of rebuilding. These months also consisted of the major test that was to determine who was 100% capable of tackling spaceflight.

Junhui wasn't against Wonwoo being there, he was against the idea of losing Wonwoo to the cosmos. He didn't know what the Intergalactic Federation wanted, or why the ISF had specifically requested his piloting skills.

That is until they went in for briefing.

"Who you are up against is not something you should be afraid of. The more afraid of them you are, the more powerful they become, do not let them sense your fear. " the man who was informing them was small, yet terribly scary. "They are simply known as the Pandorum. Lest i need to go any further?"

Junhui immediately grabbed Wonwoo by the shoulders and hissed. "You're staying here on Earth. Do not argue."  
"I am not letting you face...whatever that is on your own."  
"Wonwoo, you don't understand.."  
"Then tell me."  
"N-no, you could.."

Before Junhui could open his mouth any further, the small man bound over, and stared the two down. The man could tell these two loved each other, based on the way they held each other's hands in a way that appeared so comfortable, they seemed to be doing it unconsciously. This would only make the conflict with the Pandorum that much harder, yet that much easier.

"My name is Jihoon, and I'll be part of your crew for a bit, Captain Junhui. At least until we arrive in the quadrant my presence is needed in. But before that, it seems our friend Wonwoo here, needs some information on the Pandorum." Jihoon's eyes narrowed, as if preparing to tell a sinister tale.

"The Pandorum are not a race you would like to get close to. If you are afraid of them, they will sense it, and they will find you. These vile beings make you feel dread and terror so strong, even your lunch will call it quits and high tail it outta there. The Pandorum are responsible for so many deaths and casualties in space. To imagine if a group of them came here, to Earth, you're looking at a mass extinction."

Those words seemed to settle into the room quite terribly, as everyone had come to the realization that such a doomsday was imminent, and could only be prevented by their sole voyage. This was almost a suicide mission, and the reason these trials and training were so taxing were simply because they were preparing the 300 poor souls selected for this mission. One of the crew mates began to sob softly, and she swallowed hard, before looking around at everyone else. There were mixed emotions, some of hurt, and others of terror. But they had yet another month of training left before such a task would be handled.

"To think, something out there has the power to completely destroy everything you know, isn't it simply mind blowing?" Jihoon continued, glancing around the room. "These creatures are not peaceful, as they have stated in a manifesto that had been declared a month prior to your calls. We, the Intergalactic Federation, are hiding the Earth. She has been their main target since then, and they are struggling to find her. So we requested the best pilot from her to lead them off the trail." He looked at the floor, his face sullen. "You will either survive this mission, or you will die trying."

The Pandorum weren’t a force to be reckoned with. They were vile, ruthless, and had decimated planets in their wake. The edge of the universe—where none dared to travel— held their home planet that lay in unfortunate chunks. Jihoon continued talking about them, mentioning their physical appearance.

“They are tall, cold, and almost lizard like. No more taller than our friend Wonwoo here. They’re covered in patches, scales and matted fur, no one’s gotten close enough to really study them. Three eyes. Two are normal, but they are in fact partially blind. They sense movement, kind of like a snake. The third eye, if clear and cataract free, will belong to a general, or leader of sorts. They have the power to turn you into one, so do not meet their eyes if encountered. I’m sorry to have to be the one to tell you all this terrible fate.”

Junhui turned and looked straight into Wonwoo’s eyes, concern and fear peppered their gaze.

"Now do you see why I need you to stay here? You could die...I could die.." Junhui whispered, meeting Wonwoo's soft gaze. There were tears in his eyes, and his hands had made their way up to his cheeks. But his husband never backed down from a fight, and his gentle voice resonated through the room, both reassuring Junhui and terrifying him.  
  
"If you die, I die with you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> on this episode of battlestar queerlactica our crew gets ready for their final moments on earth before spaceflight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 〆(・∀・@)
> 
> i have 4 chapters ready to go for this thing
> 
> i have never been more pumped to write gays in space: the final frontier

“Will crew members of the KBS HYACINTH please report to Hanger F. KBS HYACINTH crew members, please report to Hanger F.”

There was a shift in the compound, as all buildings had received this page, and everyone knew that it was for an almost ill-fated crew. Everyone, from janitors to top level commanders watched solemnly as the crew began trickling towards Hanger F, coming out of various offices and rooms. A small boy ran after a small group of the crew, calling out helplessly.

“Dokyeom don’t go!”

The boy gripped at the edge of Dokyeom’s jacket, and cried softly, only to be greeted with a soft hand on the top of his hand.

“Chan, I have to. I can’t stay.”  
“Is this your brother?” Junhui said, striding up to the two.  
“Yeah, he’s just a few years younger. He doesn’t want me going though..”

Junhui gently grasped Chan’s shoulders and smiled at the kid.

“My name is Junhui, and I’m the captain of the ship your brother is going to be on. I promise he’s going to get home safely, okay?”

Chan nodded and watched as the crew turned away and continued towards the hanger. It was bittersweet, and Chan couldn’t help but cry as he figured he wouldn’t see his brother for a lot longer than he expected. But that didn’t stop him as he was going to enlist in the federation as soon as he was old enough. Chan wanted to follow in Dokyeom’s footsteps, and had been secretly studying his notes on combat.

“He seems like a nice kid, Dokyeom.”  
“He doesn’t like to be alone. All he has is me, and I can’t bear to leave him here again. Especially since there isn’t a guarantee that I’ll return from this excursion.”

Junhui wanted to respond, but in reality, he didn’t know how to respond, so he left the conversation as it was, choosing to walk in silence next to his crew.

Upon arriving at the hanger, Wonwoo immediately walked over and slowly laced his finger with Junhui’s; neither were sure why they were being called to the hanger.

300 people were all gathered around what was eventually recognized as the KBS HYACINTH. The ship now had armor plating on the outside, and Junhui was curious, and was about to mutter a question to a fellow crew-mate before a young boy stepped out from behind the landing gear.

“If you could all just, uh, listen. There’s been some major changes to the Hyacinth.” The boy was young, but he didn’t seem as young as Dokyeom’s brother. “My name’s Hansol, and I’m gonna be the main mechanic on board this time. All crew-mates that have been designated as mechanics will be working alongside me, and I’m looking forward to it.”

At this point he pulled out a small handheld device and began punching the keys as fast as he could manage before stepping back slightly.

“The Hyacinth has been upgraded with several new features. These include the turrets at the bottom of the craft that will lower and have 180 degree motion in all directions. There are also two at the top, and a total of six plasma cannons along the side edge.” He said, hitting a few keys on his device, causing the guns to exit their hiding spots. Several ‘oohs’ and ‘ahh’s filled the room, and Junhui himself was having a mental break down over the added firepower.

“The Hyacinth now has armor plating, and can withstand force boardings. Unless, the shields have been weakened and taken down.”

Wonwoo was confused, the team they had been given consisted of such young kids—not that Junhui and him weren’t young either—it’s that this kid, Hansol, looked like he was barely 18. Looking around the room, he realized these were all people he had either gone to school with or grown up with, people he knew.

Was this a tactic to keep the damage from the Pandorum at a minimum?

After the presentation on the Hyacinth’s new features, the entire crew was to go tour the ship to get familiar with it once again. This would take hours as the ship itself was massive, but no one seemed to mind. They wanted to take as long as they could before they were to take off into space.

As everyone broke off into groups, Wonwoo stayed behind with Junhui, letting him explain the ship in great detail, even though he had heard it a million times before.

“You’ll be making trips between the server hall and the flight deck.” Junhui explained, “I made a special request to expand the captain’s quarters a bit so that the two of us can live together in the same room.” He was rounding a corner, his hand still interlocked with Wonwoo’s. The sound of their footsteps on the metal grating echoed through the halls. Something felt odd about this exact location in the ship, and Wonwoo stopped in his tracks.

“Junhui.”  
“Mm?”  
“What part of the ship are we in currently?”

As he explained, Wonwoo internally screamed at himself for not bringing up the concern that was resting in his throat. He was afraid, and deep down he wanted the both of them to hijack a ship at the last second and get the fuck out of the system. He was terrified of losing everything in his life.

You can’t be married to someone without being able to read their body language and not know when something is up. Junhui knew exactly what was going on in Wonwoo’s head, and he kept chattering while leading him to the Captain’s quarters. He figured he had to reassure him somewhere private, as he knew Wonwoo wasn’t comfortable displaying his emotions out in the open.

Once inside the captain’s quarters, Wonwoo blinked around and noticed it looked similar to their own home. Minor details provided a slight familiarity which would provide comfort out in the vastness of space. The room itself was divided into five sections, each of them branching off from the main part of it, which seemed to just be a recreational area with a table and a few book shelves. To the immediate left of it was a door, to which Wonwoo assumed led to the bathroom.  Just a little lower was another small hallway, and beyond it was another table, this one surrounded by charts and graphs and important looking documents. Upon the table was a massive computer—not that there weren’t bigger computers on the ship, nor computers covering practically every wall in the ship—one that would eventually be identified as a secondary command center, for the days the captain wasn’t feeling his best, but still needed to pilot the ship. In the dead center was where the captain slept. There was now a larger bed, one that seemed to accommodate two bodies, rather than the usual of one. Just to the right, lay a smaller door, to what seemed to be a closet or storage unit of sorts. And finally, to the far right was an empty room; this was the extension put in for Wonwoo. His own personal space.

“Hey, watch this.”

Wonwoo watched as Junhui fiddled with the panel on the side of the window, and gasped in amazement as the window suddenly changed to contain the view from outside their home. This was the same view that was given out of the window in their bedroom, and if Wonwoo really tried, he could almost imagine himself still at home, his husband in the kitchen, baking something while he tended to all the plants in the house.

“The extension will be where you keep all your plants. They’ll be installing planters right before we go, so that when we land for refueling and or data, you can go bring back plants to fill them.”

Wonwoo took the gesture as a kind and thoughtful one, and simply responded by pulling Junhui into a tight hug, mumbling thank you’s against his neck. They stood this way for a while, neither one of them wanting time to continue onward.

Once the tours were finished, an officer meeting was called. 12 officers of their departments stood on the flight deck, peering at each other.

“Are we not going to acknowledge the fact that we all know each other?” one of them finally piped up.

“Easy there Seungkwan, some of us were attempting to remember.” Seungcheol countered, glancing around the room yet again.

“How could any of us forget each other? We were all at their wedding.” Hansol muttered, motioning to Wonwoo and Junhui.

“Y’know...some of us have bad memories, and can’t remember as well.” a rather tall young man mumbled.

“It’s probably the brain damage you’ve gotten from being sick all the damn time, Mingyu.” All eyes turned to the source of the snippy comment. Jeonghan stood with his arms crossed, glaring across the room at Mingyu.

An argument began to fire up, and snide remarks were tossed around the room, before a fight nearly broke out between a few of the group. Wonwoo stepped forward and watched, biting his lip while deep in thought.

“ **Enough.** ” Wonwoo’s voice bellowed through the flight deck, echoing off of everything and causing everyone to jump in surprise. Junhui on the other hand hadn’t ever heard Wonwoo yell, and was unsure of the emotion he was feeling in the current situation.

“They probably brought us all together because of some psychological reason against the Pandorum.” Wonwoo glanced over at Jisoo who was rapidly searching through his phone for something.

“Humans generally fight harder when someone they love or someone they express a level of care for is in danger, and this theory says that this simple emotion is what prevents major interstellar races from being taken over by the Pans.” Jisoo continued.

Wonwoo and Junhui exchanged quick glances at each other.

“So yes, Wonwoo and Junhui have the highest level of survival in the case that either of them were to be captured by the Pans. Theoretically,” Jisoo pushed up his glasses, “Either of them could stare one in the eyes and live to tell the tale.”

“You’re saying that the federation specifically chose us?” Soonyoung inquired from his spot in the corner.

Jihoon stepped forward, instantly steering the conversation towards him. “The International Space Federation of Earth selected us all because we grew up together and have memories together. They chose us because the Intergalactic Federation was looking for a team that was willing to fight.”

“How did Earth speak up so quickly about her ability to fight?” Seungcheol finally asked, “How does Earth know we’re willing to go up there, without a guarantee of return?”

“You’re standing here, aren’t you?”

The room quickly fell silent as everyone came to the realization that they were all told what they were dealing with beforehand, and no one had walked away. No one had said they weren’t going to do it.

“See you tomorrow guys, make sure you bring your suitcases with you.” Soonyoung finally broke the silence, sighing softly.

Soonyoung himself wasn’t going to be leaving the hangar at all, as the other ~288 crew members’ luggage had arrived, as well as the supplies for the ship. Being the inventory lead, Soonyoung had to keep track of what and where things were going in this ship. He followed the others to the outside of the ship, and watched as everyone walked away, mainly focusing on the two that were holding hands and gripping onto each other like pieces of velcro.

“All these years, and they’re still together.” he muttered under his breath, walking back into the ship and heading down into the cargo bay. He had less than 20 hours before everyone was to board.

There was so much work left to be done before take off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On this episode of battle star queerlactica, our crew launches into space and prepares for hypersleep, beginning their first day of spaceflight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ◦°˚\\(*❛‿❛)/˚°◦  
> it me i'm back !!
> 
> Sorry y'all i got hella busy because i decided to go out of town at random. I could have written this fic while out of town, especially since i spent a total of 12 hours at the airport(s).
> 
> but yeah hey pls enjoy and leave feedback!!

The air was calm and still. The entire city was finally asleep, and not one of its inhabitants were awake. Except for one, whose mind was tossing and turning, and wasn’t doing him any justice to let him rest before his mission. He did fall victim to sleep’s arms eventually, but ended up walking right back up as the adrenaline was still pumping through his veins.

A shift in the mattress is what caused Wonwoo to wake up. Junhui never slept well before spaceflight, and Wonwoo wasn’t sure he got enough either.

But that was okay, as sleep was going to be given to them as they left the atmosphere.

“Once you lay in these pods, it’ll be like blinking. One second you’re conscious and awake, and the next you’re halfway across the galaxy, and it’s been a month since anyone’s heard from you.” Wonwoo recalled Hansol telling him. “Before takeoff, the rest of the crew will enter hypersleep. Us 12 officers, we’ll be piloting the takeoff.”  
“Just us twelve?” Wonwoo inquired.  
“Sounds odd, but the Hyacinth has a neato little auto-compensation thing. You’ll be working with it me and Mingyu a lot.”

Junhui on the other hand wasn’t sure if the trip would be successful. He had overheard Jihoon conversing with another high level staff in the federation building, and couldn’t help but to continue eavesdropping.

“The ISF should not have agreed so quickly.” Jihoon had said.  
“It wasn’t the ISF who came to the conclusion, the ISF had barely any say in which planet was sending their citizens.” The other voice had responded. It was gruff and sounded like a smokers voice, the kind who would lean across the countertop in a store and wheeze for the cashier to hand them a box of pall mall orange 100’s.  
“So you’re telling me the Intergalactic Federation sat down and said ‘oh, let's just send the humans, they’re expendable!’” Jihoon spat, “Who cares about the humans? We’re fucking weak to the Pans anyway.”  
“Jihoon..”  
“I know the IGF doesn’t have any faith in our sector, sir. Hell, they purposely ignored us for a solid 20,000 years—you very well know they could have come down to help us in 2050, all the history books talk about it.” Jihoon was pissed, “The IGF has never once gave a shit about the Human race because we’re so… _emotional._ ”  
“But that’s why you were all chosen.”  
“Don’t bullshit me, that whole study is just a hypothetical theory against the Pandorum.”

There was a pit in Junhui’s stomach, he didn’t want to die early. He wanted to spend as long as he could beside Wonwoo, living a normal, domestic life.

But instead the both of them got tangled up in space. He turned over and brought his hand to Wonwoo’s cheek and gently stroked it. He leaned over and placed his head on the other’s shoulder, and Wonwoo’s arm naturally wrapped around his waist. The two lay quietly like this, holding each other close. They only had a few hours before they’d be in space.

 

**********************

 

“System check.” Junhui sounded off  
“Heat shields are online.”  
“Weapons are online.”  
“Main engines, auxiliary engines, and boosters are all online.”  
“All 288 crew members are confirmed in hypersleep.”  
“Radar is up and online.”  
“Radio is responsive and online.”  
“All computers online, sir.”  
“All systems go, captain.” Wonwoo finished the sound off.  
“Houston, this is Captain Wen Junhui of the KBS Hyacinth, are we clear for takeoff?”

There was a brief silence in the cabin as everyone waited for mission control to respond.

“This is mission control, you are clear for liftoff.”

The computerized countdown started, and all 12 crew leaders began flicking their respective switches. Junhui pulled a lever close to him, and the Hyacinth’s boosters kicked in as she lifted off the ground. Another click sounded through and the landing gear slid into the ship, before the ship shot out of the atmosphere.

The Earth’s atmosphere was the hardest to get through, it was thick, and gravity was strong. But they cleared her in less than five minutes, and began their journey to the edge of the system where they would enter hyperspace.

“This is the Hyacinth, we’ve cleared the atmosphere and will inform you as we continue on our journey. Thank you Houston.” Junhui radioed in, leveling the Hyacinth out carefully.

The ship attained her steady speed, and the crew each pushed away from their seats to watch the Earth shrink behind them.

Seungkwan who hadn’t personally been out in space before was absolutely wonderstruck by the sight that unfolded before him, and stared out the window the same way a broke college student would stare into a restaurant. Fascinated, yet kind of sad. Soon enough, the moon joined alongside the Earth, and eventually Mars.

Everyone returned to their seats as they passed through the asteroid belt, and everyone watched as Junhui, Wonwoo, and Seungkwan navigated the ship away from possible collisions. They worked in a strange harmony, keeping the Hyacinth away from any real danger. Once out of the danger zone, they each strode back over to the window, where all 12 of them stood and watched Jupiter pass them by.

“That’s Jupiter?” Dokyeom questioned.  
“That’ll be Jupiter..” Hansol gawked.

A soft curse escaped Jeonghan’s mouth as he blinked up at the massive gas giant. He had never seen it this close before, and had never been awake enough to actually peer out the window and take a gander at it. He watched in complete and utter fascination; the planet itself was swirling at different speeds, and the red dot on the side seemed to taunt them with it’s dangerous beauty.. Jeonghan stepped to the side slightly as Seungkwan poked his head through his arm and peered through the window as well.

“Wasn’t that your dream? To study that dot?” He whispered gently.  
“It still is.” Seungkwan responded softly, watching it with wide eyes.

Hansol shuffled over to the light board and flicked a few switches, causing the ship's external floodlights to illuminate the massive body in front of them. He stood back and couldn’t help but smile at the the soft ‘oohs’ and ‘ahs’ escaping from everyone’s mouths.

Wonwoo on the other hand, took the moment to lean close to Junhui, his lips millimeters away from his earlobe.

“My love for you is bigger than Jupiter.”

Junhui’s cheeks seemed to burn red, his ears feeling hot, and his throat closing up slightly. No matter how cheesy and how dumb Wonwoo sounded when he muttered things like that, Junhui always fell for the sweet talking. He breathed out a soft ‘Ah’ and buried his face into the other’s shoulder. Wonwoo’s arm snaked around Junhui’s waist and the two stood in dim light of the distant Sun—as the lights on the flight deck hadn’t quite switched on yet. They were quiet and eventually turned their attention to what everyone else was crooning on about.

Seungkwan had begun babbling about the various experiments that could be theoretically done on Jupiter’s moons, ranging from small scale vinegar and baking soda to a possible planetary collision.

“Jesus Seungkwan, if you start talking any faster about this, you might just need to get yourself a room to rub o- HEY!” Seungcheol was cut off by a sharp jab in his side, and he turned to see who dealt the blow.

Jisoo stood with his hands on his hips, watching Seungcheol with an utmost ferocity that could have honestly rivaled Jeonghan. His eyes were narrow and a scowl cursed his normally bright and cheerful demeanor.

“We do not use that kind of language in this house. God is listening.”

It wasn’t that Jisoo was being overly religious, it was the fact that he had said it so sinisterly, one would think he was satan himself. Seungcheol felt a chill crawl down his spine, and he nodded, muttering an apology under his breath and turning back to the window quietly.

“Anyway, it’s at this time that I must leave back to the medical bay. Our pods are located there, and I have to boot them up and check their calibrations. They should be ready by the time we exit our solar system.” Jisoo waved slightly and turned on his heel. The door slid open in front of him and he disappeared as they shut behind him.

“Ah..that means I gotta go too and make sure everyone is okay and still asleep. I’ll see you all in the medical bay later then!” Mingyu chimed, grabbing his tablet and heading towards a different door.

In the meantime, Seungcheol sat down at his chair and began recording the first of his daily logs. He was the one to keep track of the journey.

“KBS Hyacinth officer Seungcheol, Day 1 of Voyage. We’ve currently just passed Jupiter, and are en route to the edge of the system. Once there, all 12 remaining officers will enter hypersleep. The ship’s autopilot is currently being programmed by Captain Junhui and Officer Wonwoo.” His voice blended into the background hum of the ship, as these logs would become routine.

In the event the autopilot that they were programming would fail, the ship had a small team of robots, each of which programed to do miniscule things. However, each had the power to pilot the ship temporarily, until an organic crew member could take the helm, even if they had to wake one of them up from hypersleep.

The twelve officers all worked in harmony, occasionally stopping their processes to glance up at the planets and moons passing them by. Well, all except Seungkwan. He hadn’t actually left the window, and was just mumbling in response to all the scientific questions he would receive from around the flight deck. He would call out excitedly what celestial body they were passing, and would beam from ear to ear. Eventually he called out the beginning of the Kuiper belt, signaling that soon enough, the edge of the system would be near.

Junhui sat down on his seat and switched the autopilot on to get it warmed up to the conditions outside. He glanced over to Wonwoo and sent him a questioning look, as the portion of the belt they were approaching was quite dense and packed with space rock.  Wonwoo was already predicting trajectories for possible impacts. Before he could even think to say ‘raise the shields’, Hansol and Jeonghan stood up and called for all attention to be directed at them.

“Prepare for trouble.”  
“And make it double.”

Hansol strode over to the console which held all the defensive weaponry, including the shields. He flicked the switch on, and nodded at Jeonghan, who immediately straightened up his back and smirked.

“The shields on this ship should be regarded as weapons, not measly armour. The hull of our ship is armour.” He strode over to the window and peered out as a thin white veil materialized a few inches above the ship’s main metal hull.  
“Plasma shields are the latest in both intergalactic and Earth technologies. Captain, if you could please just let the autopilot take full control of this ship.”

Junhui stepped away from his chair and joined Jeonghan near the window, a small sense of nervousness taking hold in his stomach. He watched a sole asteroid collided with the side of the ship. But there was no audible noise. Just the soft buzz of the mass being fried by the shields. The ship itself was maneuvering quite smoothly through the asteroid belt, and the remaining officers exhaled a sigh of relief.

A smile spread across Hansol’s face, his eyes crinkling up at the edges. Seeing something he created and was responsible for actually work….was a great feeling.

For a few minutes, the ship lazily weaved through the belt. With the fact that everything was running smooth, the remaining officers all began making their way over to the upper Medical Bay. They were ready to be put to sleep and be launched to the other side of the universe.

Wonwoo in the meantime wasn’t too keen on entering hypersleep just yet. He wanted just one more waking second with his husband.

“You think, they put our pods next to each other?” He mused, chuckling at Junhui.  
“Probably did.” The other stepped closer, closing the minimal gap between the two. A comet rushed past, flooding the hallway they were in with light for a moment. The two met each other’s lips softly, this wasn’t a normal kiss. This was the kind that reassured your significant other that you were going to be beside them no matter what the universe threw at you both. The kind that said ‘hey, i’ll see you in the morning’.

They held each other close for a moment, relishing in their embrace. They both wanted more, but due to time and other restrictions, they could not.

Jisoo was standing by their pods, deep in discussion with Seungcheol. He was physically quite close to him, and had one of Jisoo’s hands in his. Upon Wonwoo and Junhui’s arrival, Seungcheol coughed softly, and stepped away from Jisoo, letting go of his hand.

“Is everyone else asleep?” Junhui asked.  
“Almost. Wonwoo needs to go before we do.” Jisoo responded.  
“Legality reasons, and also documentation reasons. The last three to sleep are always documentation, captain, medical bay.” Seungcheol added.

Wonwoo begrudgingly clambered into his pod and lay down. He sighed softly and looked up.

“Promise me I’ll wake up and see your face first thing.”

Junhui leaned down and pressed a soft peck against his forehead before closing the top of the pod and watching as his husband’s breathing slowed and he fell asleep. He looked over his shoulder at Jisoo and Seungcheol who were again whispering to each other before Seungcheol lowered himself into his pod. Once Jisoo confirmed he was asleep, he turned to Junhui and nodded.

“Seems like there’s a little something going on between you two.” He chuckled  
“Oh you know Seungcheol, he’s a flirt, and won’t stop trying until he gets what he wants.” Jisoo rebuffed, throwing Junhui completely off of his speculations. He knew there was a bit of a thing going on between the two, but neither ever confirmed it. 

Junhui climbed into his pod and glanced around him. His main crew were down in their quarters, and his officers were up here with him. He turned his head and could vaguely see Jisoo climbing into his own pod.

The pods were designed to hold one person, as these pods were timed and would pop open when the time came. They would either open when their time was up, or if the ship’s computer sends a distress call. The ones down below in the crew’s quarters were much larger. These served double duty, as they were also the rooms of which the crew would stay in. Usually, four crew members to a space, with a single room within the space to be designated as the sleeping room. They would only rouse their inhabitants once the all clear was confirmed by the Captain and at least 4 other officers. Junhui prefered the shared pods, as they were much more roomier.

His pod slid shut, and he could hear the soft hiss of Jisoo’s sliding shut as well. His eyes grew heavy, and the soft caress of drowsiness snaked its way through his system. Sleep was a very valuable thing that wouldn’t be easily attained in the future.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On this episode of Battlestar Queerlactica:  
> Our crew enjoys the warm weather on beach in a distant planetary system, and also enjoys the company of each other on this long journey.  
> But what is to come?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY  
> there's some mature stuff in here
> 
> also merry valentines, enjoy these couples
> 
> anyway, enjoy chapter four, chapter five will take a while to pump out as it's going to be considerably long and i also have classes :)
> 
> ( ♪ (｡´＿●`)ﾉ┌iiii┐ヾ(´○＿`*) ♪ happy carat day everyone !!!)

Wonwoo’s palms were flat against the sand as he leaned back, letting the foreign sun warm his body. Junhui was sunbathing as well, his head in the other’s lap, both listening to the different sounds coming from the water.

“Soonyoung, toss it to me!”  
“No way!” 

A soft lull from the band that was playing from down the length of the beach, there was an alien figure crooning out lyrics, but from where Wonwoo was, he couldn’t make them out in the slightest. He figured Minghao was probably studying the way each syllable was being slurred together.

The other crew members of the KBS Hyacinth were elsewhere on this section of the planet, either shopping or also resting on the beach they were on. Further down the beach were the other officers.

Wonwoo slowly opened his eyes, the light ocean breeze gently shifting his hair. He looked down at his husband and smiled softly, his hand carefully caressing his bare stomach. Junhui shivered at the touch and blinked up at him.

“Whatcha thinking about?”  
“Mm..Nothing much. Can’t believe 6 months of spaceflight have already gone past, and we’re only making our first planetary stop.”  
“Ah, but you can’t deny, for a first stop, this really has to be the best.”

Their attention turned when a sharp whistle sounded from down the beach. Seungcheol had gotten wolf whistled at by two of the planet’s native inhabitants. Being one of the more promiscuous members of the crew, he wasn’t objecting, and soon enough disappeared. Junhui nearly made a snide remark, but was cut off abruptly as Wonwoo had immediately began tickling him. He squealed and curled into himself, squirming against the warm sand.

“H-HEY!” he cried out between giggles. Junhui kept rolling away from Wonwoo, in an attempt to avoid the tickles. He was stopped when Wonwoo scooped him up and away from some rocks.  
“Watch out, babe.”

Junhui narrowed his eyes and squinted at Wonwoo. Every time some sort of affectionate word was uttered from his lips, Junhui knew something was bound to come in the night. It would probably be the both of them

As the two discussed their nightly plans, a very giggly Seungkwan lay nearby, his hands darting in and out of a makeup bag. One of the crew members had willing let him borrow the contents, as long as he would return them promptly. He had come up with the brilliant idea to give a certain someone a wonderful makeover while he slept on the sand.

Soonyoung strolled over and slapped his hand over his mouth, snorting softly.

“He’s gonna kill you when he wakes up.” He choked out between laughs.  
“He’s gonna have to get in line.” Seungkwan sighed.

He graciously applied the final makeup item, a bold red lipstick that was just a little too red for his victim’s undertones. Seungkwan quickly packed up the makeup, and slipped the little bag into his own small drawstring backpack. He stepped back and admired his work.

“That’s what you get, Hansol. That’ll teach you not to eat my candy.” he hissed softly before taking off in a dead sprint down the beach.

Soonyoung watched in awe, never having seen Seungkwan run that fast, or for that long. Sure enough, he watched as the other slowed down to a full stop, bent over, and eventually rolled onto the ground. Jeonghan and Minghao approached him rather quickly, concern painted across their face. A simple hand wave sent them off, but not before Jisoo joined the group forming around him, passing him an inhaler, and questioning is ulterior motives.

“Who told you to run?”   
“My self conscious.”   
“Stop listening to it.”

The crew spent a few more days on the tropical planet before continuing along on their mission. Once back on board the Hyacinth though, the usual antics resumed.  Not even 48 hours back on course had Junhui stolen yet another plant from Seungkwan’s expansive specimen collection. He rounded the corner, speeding off in the direction of his and Wonwoo’s room.

However, before he could make it to the door, Seungkwan had rounded the opposite corner, and had flung himself at the older of the two. Junhui fell into his room, Seungkwan right on top of him, clawing for the potted plant.

“Give it back! I haven’t tested it yet! I don’t know what it is!” He strained, reaching for the pot.  
“Get off of me then!”

After a short tussle, both men stood up and started at each other before the younger charged forward and landed a punch square in the gut.

“You keep taking all of my plants! Even the ones I don’t know anything about! Goddamit, Junhui, you could cause a catastrophe if you aren’t careful!” Seungkwan was never one to argue with a straight face, tears bubbled up in his eyes and his voice cracked.

Junhui didn’t hesitate and shoved his weight forward, causing Seungkwan to stumble backwards and collapse into the door. His arm scraped against the single exposed screw on the door frame, and the younger winced at the sight of his own blood peppering his skin.

Almost as if on cue, Wonwoo stepped inside, and furrowed his brows at the two.

“What’s going on?”

Obviously the situation didn’t look good for Junhui, as Seungkwan was near tears and on the floor, bleeding a little.

“Junhui, what did you do? He’s bleeding!”

What many people didn’t know was that Wonwoo absolutely adored Seungkwan. Always doting on him like an old grandmother would dote on the eldest grandchild. Constantly bringing him sweets into the lab, and petting his head. So, naturally, seeing him hurt was enough to cause Wonwoo to get his feathers a little riled up.

“Wen Junhui, we’re gonna talk about this later. Take the plant back to his lab.” Wonwoo hissed between his teeth, pulling Seungkwan up to his feet and dragging him down the hallway.

It was about this point that Junhui knew he had royally fucked up. He scooped the plant off the floor and bit his lip, thinking of ways to make it up to Wonwoo. He’d just have to wait and see what would happen.

In another part of the ship, a rather happy go lucky Jisoo prepared for some time on his own. It wasn’t all the time that Jisoo got a second to breathe by himself. Most crew members had tucked in for the night, and the night shift was already out and down in their work. The medical bay had two sections, and the one closer to the crew’s spaces was the one that was currently open and operational. His was closed for the night, as there is no particular reason to be open. Which is precisely why he dimmed the lights in the main room, slunk into his office and promptly shut the door and blinds, and locked the doors. Or so he thought.

Quite a ways away, muttering about how Junhui should think twice before shoving someone, was Wonwoo. He had his arm around Seungkwan’s shoulders and was dragging him towards all the officer rooms.

“It’s not bleeding, is it?”  
“I mean...it stopped a solid 10 minutes ago.”  
“But it didn’t start again did it?”  
“I’m ok, Wonwoo, I swear. It’s literally just a tiny scrape.”

They approached Jisoo’s door, and knocked, only to be greeted by the tiny robot that popped out of the slot in the wall.

“Jisoo is currently not here, is there any way I can assist you?” The tiny robot inquired, peering at the two in front of it.  
“Is he still in the medical bay?” Wonwoo asked in return.  
“It appears so. Jisoo has not returned yet.”

Wonwoo thanked the small robot and continued to drag Seungkwan around.  He didn’t mind getting dragged around, but in complete and total honesty, he would rather be asleep than sticking a band aid on a measly scrape. It wasn’t anything major anyway.

Upon reaching the medical bay, they discovered the lights were off inside, but the main door was unlocked. Seungkwan stepped inside, quietly calling out for Jisoo.  Wonwoo followed slowly, flicking the lights on. The two split up, and began searching for a possible bandage.

But like all doctor’s offices, none of the cabinets were labeled, and none of them seemed to contain band aids.  So they decided to look again for Jisoo. Seungkwan headed towards the offices, where Wonwoo poked his head into the infirmary beds, to see if he had possibly fallen asleep back there.

As Seungkwan got closer to the offices, he noticed one of the lights were still on inside, and it was Jisoo’s office. He grabbed the handle and yanked it open walking inside.

“Hey Jisoo, I hope i’m not bothering you, but I just needed a-”

The sight he was blessed with was nowhere near holy in any aspect. Jisoo was on the floor stark naked. When he meant alone time, he really meant alone time. His mouth was held open by a mouth gag, and was wrapped around a dildo that had been suction cupped to the cabinets in the room. The other dildo in the room was suction cupped to the floor, and was being ridden so fiercely one would think it was burrowing in his ass. His body was bound by rope, with one hand free and wrapped around his own dick, pumping furiously.

A scream that would have rivaled the whistle tone of Mariah Carey escaped from Seungkwan’s throat as he turned on his heel and hauled ass out of the room, not speaking a single word to anyone. He made it down the hall and to the left before yelling at another crew member.

“I’m here to tell you, that I  **thought** I had seen it all, but apparently I haven't fucking seen anything.” he hissed, throwing his hands up before continuing to move down the hallway, muttering nonsensical ramblings under his breath, clearly distraught by what he had just witnessed. It was only natural that he was.

Wonwoo, curious as to what Seungkwan had just screamed at, poked his head into the office and immediately spun back around and slammed his back into the wall next to him. He mumbled a hail mary as all color drained from his face. Other than Junhui, he hadn’t seen another man naked, let alone seen porn. Countless thoughts of ‘oh god, was this considered cheating’ ran through his mind as he sunk to the floor. He too was distraught.

Seungcheol had booked it down the hall after hearing Seungkwan’s scream and burst into the room to find a pale and praying Wonwoo. His mind raced, and he could only imagine that something terrible had happened, and someone had gotten depressed enough out in the vast expanse of space to have finally acted upon impulse.

“What happened?” He asked, patting the other’s cheek, “Nothing bad happened, right?”

These questions only received a small head shake and the quiet mumble of ‘no’. His attention turned when he heard a muffled series of whimpers from the office right next to where the both of them stood. He panicked and walked in, afraid that he might find someone dead in the room.

Unfortunately for him, Jisoo was finishing his escapade, and had just released a sharp cry ecstasy from his throat, and a heavy load from down below; which flew out in thick streams. It wasn’t helping that he was bucking his hips, which only made the white substance fly out higher, with a little spurt landing onto Seungcheol’s face.

They never spoke about the incident. They said nothing, and for two weeks Seungcheol attempted to avoid the medical bays at all cost, as he didn’t know which one would hold Jisoo. He was out of deodorant, and had a few bumps and bruises on his body from combat training with Dokyeom. He also had not been in for his daily vitamins and had begun to look quite haggard. However, after smashing his pinky into four cabinets, and under a few books, Seungcheol finally caved and went to the very place he avoided.

No one else was in there, and as it was during daytime hours, Jisoo had all doors open, and was in his office, filing the digital paperwork into its appropriate slots. He looked up as a rather disheveled Seungcheol appeared in the doorway.

“Everything okay?” He asked habitually.  
“Think i broke my finger.”

He sat Seungcheol down on the counter space in the office, before taking a hold of his hand. He snapped the bone back into place, earning a soft hiss from his patient. He slid a cast upon the finger.

“Mm, nothing a little time won’t heal.” he muttered, adjusting the small cast. His fingers were delicate, ghosting over his skin, making Seungcheol just a tad bit dizzy.  
“A-anything i should possibly avoid?”  
“Strenuous activity, general tomfoolery, masturbating, oh and uh, tooting your own horn.”  
“Oh so what you did when you fuc-”

A cold finger placed itself on top of his lips and cut him off.

“We don’t curse in this house.”

Before any of them could move away, Seungcheol took his free hand and wrapped it slowly around Jisoo’s throat, pushing his chin upwards slightly so he could look him in the eye. A quiet whimper stuck itself in the other’s throat, as he wasn’t expecting the sudden movement. He then enveloped the finger Jisoo held to his lips inside his mouth, twirling his tongue around it as it left.

“I don’t get it. You’re mister goody two shoes...and I’m the overtly sexual one. How is it possible?” he asked, looking hazily into the other’s eyes with his own half lidded gaze.

Jisoo’s hands braced themselves on his thighs, and he met Seungcheol’s gaze, his eyes as fiery as the star they were currently passing. He sunk to his knees and placed a hand right over his crotch, his delicate fingers fiddling with the zipper.

“Why don’t you find out?”

His knuckles turned white as he gripped the edge of the countertop, his head slamming backwards into the cabinets behind him. A moan nearly escaped his lips and Jisoo slammed his hand onto his mouth, the other digging into the latter’s skin. Seungcheol was having the lesson of his life, learning exactly how possible it was for a goody two shoes to get down and dirty with the big boys.

As this pair grew more and more acquainted through the end of the night, another couple began to hash out their differences.

Wonwoo had finally cornered Junhui and began grilling him over the happenings of two weeks ago.

“He’s told you numerous times that you can’t take his plants, he literally leaves you a pile that you  **can** take.”  
“He’s never specified.”  
“Oh bullshit, Junhui.”

Junhui took a step back, never having heard his husband curse before. What had caused him to become so worked up over a slight scratch on Seungkwan. His eyebrows furrowed and he stared into Wonwoo’s eyes.

“What’s so special about that boy then?”  
“Are you insinuating-”  
“Why are you so upset that I, your husband, hurt him?”

Both were quiet for a split second before absolute hell broke loose. Obscenities were shot back and forth between the two, and hurtful words exchanged. An hour of arguing turned into two, and from there into three. By the fourth hour, however, the air had become cold and much more volatile than before.

“Is that all you can do?” Junhui spat, glaring at his husband.

“Don’t.” Wonwoo muttered softly, not making eye contact.

“That’s what I thought, he isn’t as tough as he’s chalked out to be.”

Now, this was a mistake on Junhui’s part. By saying this, he had indirectly dared Wonwoo to put his foot down. Before anyone really had any notion of what was happening, Wonwoo had strode over and yanked a fistfull of Junhui’s hair downward, his other hand squeezing his cheeks together.

“I fucking told you to not press any further, but did you listen?”

Junhui gasped softly and shoved Wonwoo away from him, his brows furrowing. He’d never seen Wonwoo get aggressive like this.

Strangely, it turned him on.

A chorus of moans and groans echoed around the room, and would have stayed in the room had the panel on the door reacted properly and had turned on the Bubble System. Which was just a high tech version of soundproofing foam.

Since none of that was activated, the various noises cascading out of Jun’s mouth weren’t just heard in the two rooms next to his quarters, but also in the cafeteria just down the hall--where it just so happened that everyone was gathered, eating dinner.

And yet, sure enough in the morning when the entire crew of the Hyacinth returned to the mess hall, all eyes were on a slightly limping Junhui and a turtleneck clad Wonwoo.

“Rough night?” Mingyu inquired, sneaking a glance at Soonyoung who was trying his hardest not to laugh.  
“Couldn’t sleep well, huh?” Jihoon snorted, looking back at his breakfast.  
“You could say that.” Junhui rasped, as last night’s impromptu death metal karaoke session took it toll on his voice.  
“Oh we know.” Minghao mumbled.  
“We heard every second of it.” Dokyeom glared, sitting down adjacent to a smirking Jeonghan.  
“Oh Wonwoo!!! Fuck me harder!!!” Hansol mocked, mimicking Junhui’s strained yelling from their broadcasted escapades.

Right at that moment did the two realize that they had been bumping uglies just four doors away from the mess hall, and hadn’t activated the artificial noise barrier properly. A tinge of red so deep that it almost rivaled the tomatoes on Joshua’s plate burned across Junhui’s face, as he knew the entire crew would never see its captain in the same light again, nor would his friends and fellow officers let him live it down.

“Y’know, the only reason he’s so protective of me,” Seungkwan put his fork down, covering his mouth full of food, “I saved his life once, and then also told him about the dorky new pilot who ran into the front door of the ISF building. I dunno if he told you,” he continued, stopping only to swallow his food, “He and I go way back, I was THE wingman.”

Wonwoo could only nod along to his words, looking at Junhui in hopes that he would understand. He had met Seungkwan quite some time ago, and quite literally, owed him his life. See, Wonwoo was a bit of a dumbass and wasn’t paying attention to his surroundings, and walked through an active construction site because he was so engrossed in his book. Seungkwan noticed this, threw his own textbook at him, which caused Wonwoo to duck and just barely get missed by the swinging crane that was just above his head. Seungkwan scolded him, even if he was considerably younger than him, and the two hit it off and became good friends. Years later Seungkwan devised a plan to get his best friend someone special after people watching from the couch in the lobby of the International Space Federation’s newest building’s lobby.

Junhui however was squinting slightly, as he had met Seungkwan while waiting nervously in the exact same lobby to hear about his flight scores. The two hit it off and became friends, just the same has he and Wonwoo had.

“But you told me about the dorky new programmer who ran into the glass doors outside the ISF building….” Junhui began to speculate.  
“....and then on cue, Wonwoo appeared and slammed into the doors, right?” Seungkwan grinned in response.

A look of clarity crossed over Hansol’s face as he dropped his fork. “Holy shit, Seungkwan, you crafty little matchmaker.”

Seungkwan winked.

“There’s a lot of crafty shit I’ve pulled, but a magician never reveals his secrets.”


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On this episode of battlestar queerlactica, danger is afoot!  
> Will our heros engage in combat, or pass through unscathed!?  
> Tune in to find out.  
> (after....a six...month...hiatus....the show returns..)
> 
> if you catch any typos pls point them out below thanks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, i would like to apologize for not posting anything here.  
> Secondly, i'm sorry for lack of wonhui  
> THIRDLY, this is not the chapter i originally promised......
> 
> @A@ i'm hitting a serious roadblock with the story but i swear to god i'm gonna finish this i s w e ar

Six months of spacetime is quite different from six months of Earth time. Still felt the same though. Each day dragging into the next, repetative checks becoming mundane tasks. Mingyu had managed to drag himself up and out of bed and onto the flight deck, where he slumped into his chair, and put his head down on the small desk space he had. Although he was a few minutes early, he could still use those few extra minutes of sleep.

He could hear the door open to the flight deck, and the smell of hot coffee filled the room, like a warm blanket. His mouth danced into a small smile, and a figure gently sat down in front of him bearing two cups of the liquid warmth.

“Rise and shine.” came the gentle voice, and a hand reached over to brush the hair out of Mingyu’s eyes.  
“I tell you every morning that you don’t have to do this, but you insist..” he mumbled, sleep hanging off of every word.  
“It’s the only chance we’re ever truly alone.”  
“Minghao.”  
“What?”  
“Thank you.” Mingyu smiled softly, sitting up and taking a cautious sip of the scalding liquid. 

Minghao pressed a quick kiss to his cheek, before hopping up and smoothing the other’s hair back.

“I gotta go see if Soonyoung needs me to ask planets for any supplies. See you at breakfast.”

With that, he disappeared out the door. Mingyu hadn’t ever thought about falling for someone, but over the years, and countless missions together, he had developed an affinity for Minghao. A softness in a sense. 

After a few more sips of the coffee, he cleared his throat and went over everything for the day. Breakfast was going to be light, as they planned for a stop at a planet by lunch time for Hansol and his entire department of mechanics to see a spacecraft show. Similar to Earth’s car shows, the event was one where many otherworldly beings met up and showcased different spacecraft upgrades. He too was excited, he had told Minghao he would take him on a date if they were to be docked for more than 4 hours.

A soft beeping pulled him from his thoughts, and he pressed a button on his wristwatch. Though these were slightly outdated, Dokyeom’s adopted brother, Chan, had gifted each officer with a custom watch, designed with the wearer in mind. His was modeled after some of the sporty looking watches of Earth’s past. Minghao’s was a small brown leather and gold plated watch. He hand made them, after spending hours looking into vintage Earth magazines. His specific watch was one from a magazine that was published in 2010. 

His finger flicked a switch, and he put on his headset, ready to make the morning announcement. The screen in front of him flickered to life, showing a concentration of people in their dorms, the officers either sleeping or in their respective areas, and the other crew members in exactly the spots they should be in. Mingyu smiled and pushed a final button, the light above him turning red.

“Goooood Morning everyone, today is day one hundred and eighty-seven. The time is now 7:00A.M. central Earth time, and our forecast looks relatively empty. Today’s song is from the early 2000’s on Earth, by a band called Coldplay. We’ll be back in a few moments, with the rest of the announcements.” 

He pressed a few keys on the computer in front of him, and as he said, a gentle song started up and played over the loudspeaker in everyone’s rooms. He could see the life stirring on his screen, dots weaving in and out of each room. This was where he felt the most at peace.

Meanwhile, on another level of the ship, Minghao entered the storage compartment of the ship. Like always, he gawked at the sheer size, and then immediately turned towards the intricately stacked pile of boxes in the corner. It was expansive, and could have honestly passed as a work of modern art. Soonyoung’s usual cup of tea on the small workbench near the fort wasn’t present, so Minghao knew that his dear friend had not woken up yet, and was still asleep inside.   
Soonyoung on the other hand wasn’t asleep, but rather half awake and watching reruns of some strange space sitcom. When a soft voice called his name, he immediately perked up, and crawled towards the entrance of his box fort. 

“Minghao? Is that you callin’ me?” he asked.  
“Just wondering what you need me to ask for today.”  
“I have a shipment to pick up from the planet we’re landing on, and then a minor food and spice restock for the chefs. I might need you to translate stuff for me.” 

Once he had crawled out, he lay on his back, peering up at Minghao. He flashed a smile up at him, his eyes crinkling. 

“I always forget to say thank you.” He slipped out of the box and stood up, brushing himself off. He took a deep breath, and peered around, searching for words. He met Minghao’s curious gaze and nodded his head, this time saying thank you in his native tongue of Chinese.

A smile tugged at the corner of Minghao’s mouth. The gesture was sweet, and he squeezed the other’s arm.

 

“Junhui taught me. I uh..I wanted you to know how thankful i was. You get so into the conversations you hold with foreign trade and government.”  
“Mm, but why are you telling me right now?” He asked, confusedly.  
“I dunno. One of the crew mates was babbling about how there was imminent danger, and that we should say our goodbyes. I’m not superstitious, but I figured I could go around and just tell everything thanks for what they do.”

The younger shot him a look, but they carried on their conversation, Minghao eventually grabbing Soonyoung’s clipboard, and helping him do inventory again before they landed a few hours later.

Meanwhile in the laboratory of the ship, a certain blonde haired person was already bustling about, freezing as he heard a gentle song crackle through the loudspeaker system. He blinked up at the ceiling, before looking at his watch and sighing softly. He cursed softly, and made sure everything he was working on entered stasis before rushing down the hallway and back into his room. 

But this was normal, and like clockwork, the rest of the ship came to life, everyone crawling out of their rooms after washing up and migrating towards the mess hall. Jeonghan however, as he remembered to do mostly every day, stopped in front of Seungkwan’s room. He knocked softly, then pressed his unlock code into the keypad next to it, making it slide open. He usually met the other at the door, or if he wasn’t in his room, he’d go and find him in his lab. But...something seemed off today.

“Seungkwan?” He called out gently. The bed in front of him was..made, but it clearly hadn’t been slept in for a while. He heard the shower going, so he sat down on the edge of the couch that had clearly seen better days. Jeonghan gently fluffed the pillows, and smoothed off the fabric on the couch, his mouth in a frown. This is where he’s been sleeping? He thought to himself. That boy’s been working too hard..

Moments later, the bathroom door slid open, and a damp Seungkwan walked out. His eyes were sunken in, and his bags looked like bruises. The younger looked more like a drowned dog, sad, wet, and exhausted. He looked over at Jeonghan, a pitiful expression on his face. The elder held out his arms and pulled him into them, immediately comforting him.

“You look like you haven’t slept in a few days.”

Silence

“Let’s get some food into you, and then straight to bed.”

The two managed to join the rest of the crew in the mess hall, where they plopped down in front of Junhui and Wonwoo. The pair had just woken up themselves, but were already all over each other, as if they hadn’t seen each other for years. However, as soon as the two sat down, they both honed their attention in on the younger, concern peppering their expressions.

“Is everything okay?”  
“He hasn’t slept, so he’s here to eat, and then go to sleep. Wonwoo, I trust you’ll take over.”  
“I’ll have Jihoon help me.”

The three of them collectively made sure Seungkwan had started to eat, and once he seemed stable enough, they each turned into their own conversations.

Down the table Jisoo and Seungcheol seemed to be in a deep whispering debate about something. Mingyu and Minghao bickered about what song was the best from some earth band called Muse, with heated interjections from Jihoon. On Seungkwan’s opposite side, Hansol and Dokyeom sat, silently stuffing their faces, with quiet discourse about how early it was. Soonyoung was talking to Jeonghan, scolding him and warning him about his attempts to bring anymore weaponry onboard during a trade off. 

“I don’t care if it’s fun, don’t bring anymore. Pretty soon you’ll bring one of those giant plasma guns onboard and I’m not gonna have anymore room!”  
“It’s just a gun, you let Junhui smuggle stuff onboard.”  
“Oh don’t think he’s not gonna get it if he keeps bringing plants. Seungkwan’s the most civilized of you all.”

As the table’s usual banter continued on, Junhui stopped eating for a moment to look up at a now swaying Seungkwan. He immediately lept over the table and caught the boy before he tumbled backwards onto the floor, completely unconscious. 

Jisoo ran up, immediately hoisting the boy up, with the help of Junhui, Wonwoo, and Hansol. They carried him down to the infirmary, laying him down on a bed and stepping back as Jisoo did his routine checks.

“Where has he been sleeping, he’s so stiff?.” Jisoo asked, rolling the boy over. Jeonghan had joined them at that point, holding an assorted array of anti-anxiety and sleeping medications.

“The couch. Jisoo, I believe these are yours?”  
“Those are just the ones we tried on him. He hasn’t overdosed or anything, his body just forcefully shut itself down in an effort to get rest.”

Before anyone had a chance to open their mouths, or even put an idea or thought into the air, Dokyeom burst into the room, his chest heaving. He had just ran all the way down from the flight deck, and barely had time to catch his breath when he choked out a sentence that left the entire room ice cold.

“We’re being followed.” 

Jihoon’s voice crackled over the intercom. “CAPTAIN JUNHUI TO FLIGHT DECK, I REPEAT CAPTAIN TO THE FLIGHTDECK. Officers Dokyeom, Jeonghan, and Mingyu please report to the flight deck as well, thank you.”

Hansol nodded at the officers, slowly reaching for Seungkwan’s hand.

“Go, go, I’ll stay here with him and Jisoo.”

Heavy footfall sounded in the hallway as the crew of officers ran down, heading back towards the flight deck. Hushed whispers came from the crewmembers who saw the rather ominous troupe. 

“Are we under attack?”  
“I heard we’re facing them now.”  
“I don’t wanna die yet.’  
“Do we go to our stations?”

Upon reaching the flight deck, Junhui discovered a restless Jihoon, pacing back and forth and glancing at the radar. Suddenly the front window lit up with a call, and Minghao rushed to answer it, immediately answering in the universal greeting for the federation. Once he confirmed a few things, he turned to Junhui and motioned for him to come sit down on his chair.

“Captain, this scrapper had been latched onto us for a ways, he’s the tow i asked you about a few light years back.”  
“Yes, is everything okay?”  
“He’s running on low power, but has kept his radar on and discovered something suspicious about our ship whenever it pinged on his radar.”  
“Go on…”

He turned back to the scrapper, an alien with beady eyes hidden under thick goggles. He had a thick exoskeleton, and several mandibles protruding from his head. He spoke in a foreign language, and yet Minghao was able to communicate without a hitch with this being.

“His name is Tark.” Minghao said, finally turning around. Junhui nodded, and watched carefully.  
“Tark...says that our spot on his radar was doubling. He has an illegal radar that he asks that the federation turn a blind eye to.”  
“If what he says is true, he’s pardoned of crimes.”  
“His radar is able to tell what...kind of ship and who owns it.”

Junhui’s expression hardened, and he shifted in his seat. Such devices were highly illegal, and only used for top Federation warships. The technology was not easy to come by either.

“Minghao, get to the chase.”  
“We’ve been harboring a Pandorum Wing.”

The entire cabin fell silent. Junhui immediately stood up and paced around, his arms crossed over his chest.

“How long have they been on us?”  
“Tark isn’t sure, but the ship became visible after the Asteroid belt we passed through.”  
“Captain, that was just this morning, I was up here making the morning announcement when Hansol came running in to change our trajectory slightly to avoid collision.” Mingyu quietly spoke up, panic ghosting through his features.

The scrapper made a series of guttural grunts and wheezes, slamming his hand down onto his control panel.

“He detected a ship back at the last Federation base, but, it disappeared after the initial ding. He’s upset he didn’t check it out.”

As discourse broke out amongst Jihoon and Junhui, Jisoo came barreling through the doorway. His hair was completely disheveled and he was covered in rather pungent liquid.

“Seungkwan is reacting to the Pandorum.”  
“We’ve confirmed the presence of one below us right now.” Wonwoo said softly, approaching him.  
“You need to get rid of it NOW or he’s going to die. That’s the reason he hasn’t been sleeping or eating, he’s too paranoid, and the Pan below his lab has been plaguing him for almost an Earth month.”

His pda buzzed, and he took back off down the hallway, hoping and praying Seungkwan hadn’t completely fallen ill. Minghao busied himself translating the events, before waving his arms frantically and shaking his head at the scrapper.

“Captain, he says he’s repaired his ship enough to the point he can fly to the next outpost. But before he goes, he’s offering to follow that Pan ship and obliterate it.”  
“He’s sailing a fucking freighter, what fire power does he have?” Jeonghan scoffed.

As if on cue, through the side windows rose the freighter they were towing, the scrapper chuckled, saluted Junhui and disconnected, the sound of its engines rumbling through the cabin.

“I NEED EXTERNAL LABORATORY CAMERAS ACTIVE, NOW.”

A chorus of ‘yes sir!’ echoed through the flight deck, as officers scrambled to bring it to the front screen. As it came to life, everyone seemed to lean forward in their seats. They watched as the freighter circled the ship. Jeonghan stepped forward, his mouth agape.

“He’s...He’s setting up a perimeter. It’s electrified, and nothing can pass through.”  
“Captain, he’s signaling to let the ship drift.”  
“Shut down engines.”

After a few radios down to the engine room, followed by a panicked Hansol jumping down through the trash chute and cutting through storage to get to his beloved engines, Wonwoo gave the final signal to shut them down. The ship went dark, and backup power kept the schematics and computers alive.

“Hold her steady, Wonwoo.”

The man took a deep breath, knowing very well this was his first time keeping a ship this big drifting straight on forward. He took hold of the manual controls and made minute movements.

“You’re going to feel a bump, capitan.” Came a rather husky and heavily accented voice. 

The ship lurched upwards as the freighter pushed into the bottom of the ship, causing the Pan Wing to detach and float aimlessly, struggling for power. 

“His ship won’t make his blast!” Hansol’s voice screamed over the intercom and the crew looked at each other worried.

Jeonghan chewed his lip while standing in front of the monitors, his eyes scanning for anything that he could possibly do. Dokyeom looked up from his seat, peered around, and then darted over to where Jeonghan was standing.

“Listen, since we’re on extra power, and turning the engines on suddenly could definitely damage them, why don’t we use our battery power on the shields and absorption cannon?”  
“That might actually work.”  
“Seungcheol, scan for empty coordinates, the blast from this cannon shot is going to need to travel a long way before it dissipates.”  
“There’s a star that’s close to going supernova sixty light years in that direction..” Seungcheol pointed his arm to the left of the ship. “By the time the blast reaches, the star will already have started dying, and would only absorb the remaining energy.”

Junhui watched carefully as the freighter continued gently bumping the Pandorum Wing, and he felt a slight whisper of unease tickle his mind. He found himself behind Wonwoo, his hand on his shoulder, thumb gently rubbing circles into the tense flesh.

“Main battery power directed to shields on the bottom, NOW.” Jeonghan called out. All except Jihoon scrambled to their feet, instead he grabbed hold of the radio. His slender fingers flew over the keyboard, desperately trying to punch in the contact for the nearest Federation base.

“This is Commander Jihoon aboard the KBS Hyacinth with Captain Junhui. I repeat Commander Jihoon aboard the KBS Hyacinth with Captain Junhui. Do you copy?”

As the ship prepared for possible impact, Junhui kept his eyes on the freighter. Its frame was shuddering and vibrating every which way. He could see the scrapper, Tark, sitting inside, his own body nervously shaking.

“Shields UP, cannon ready to load. Prepare for impact.”

Junhui pressed the call button on his control panel a final time, his voice soft and sweet.

“Tark, the Federation thanks you for your services. You will be honored as a war hero, and your family and future generations are granted immunity for their lives. Rest easy, dear fighter.”

A horrific noise rumbled from below, and the camera feed switched to static as it temporarily lost its feed.

“CANON LOADING.”

The officers all dropped their heads in solidarity as a muffled boom was heard below. The lower levels of the ship were jolted slightly, several things falling off of shelves and clamoring to the floor. Soonyoung in cargo felt the brief wave, several of his boxes falling off of his box fort. He scrambled to secure them, knowing very well a second was to follow.

“Hull externals look perfect, the ship is ready for shockwave two.”  
“Absorption canon loaded and ready!”  
“Aim!”

Finally, a response came over the radio, and Jihoon listened intently. He kept his other ear covered as Jeonghan and Seungcheol called out the coordinates to lock onto and fire into. 

“FIRE.”

The ship rocked backwards from the force, and Hansol down below flicked the switched for the engines to turn back on. As he bustled about, the external camera feed came back, and pieces of the Pan ship, along with the freighter were floating aimlessly about.

Junhui squeezed Wonwoo’s shoulder, reassuring him to gently ease her forward, and to leave a marker where the explosion had taken place. The coordinates and travel route of the shot was quickly sent out by Seungcheol, and he immediately sat down in front of his camera.

“Officer Seungcheol reporting in for an emergency notice. Pandorum ship was discovered under the Hyacinth, and promptly destroyed.”

He continued, detailing the events of what had transpired, along with giving the names of those affected. Meanwhile, Jihoon had gotten a response from the Federation base. They were to make their planned stop, and then continue on to the federation base without question.

Down in the infirmary, Jisoo slumped into his chair as Seungkwan stopped seizing. He shook his head, and took hold of the intercom.

“Attention crew members. This is Dr. Jisoo, if you have worked in or around the laboratory within the last month, please come to the infirmary immediately.” He repeated his message and released the button, sighing softly and smoothing the boy’s hair. He pulled off his rather putrid lab coat, and tossed it in the corner.

The pandorum had left a significant impact on Seungkwan, both physical, and what one could only assume the degree of mental damage. He rolled up his sleeves and set to work, stripping his soiled clothes off of him, and tossing those as well into the corner. 

“What..is this?” He asked himself, peering at various bite marks on the boys torso. The skin around each mark was a bold purple and blue, swollen and angry looking. He picked up his scanner and held it over one of the marks, still questioning.

“Analysis: Bite is from a venomous plant. These bites are currently one-third of the way through developing. If left untreated in their current state, the victim will die as they reach maturity. Anti-venom, and the following medications are recommended.”

Venomous plant? How on earth did one get onto the ship? Soonyoung surely wouldn’t let anything that nefarious onto the ship, let alone left with Seungkwan. Inventory, regardless if the item had been smuggled on board, would be done by now, he could cross the data to see if the plant really was on board.

“Computer, check inventory database for this plant.”   
“Check complete, item not found.”

Jisoo’s felt a pang of panic. 

“Computer, check laboratory test results and database information for this plant.”  
“Check complete, item not found.”

The plant was never on board.

“Officer Jihoon to the infirmary immediately, i repeat officer Jihoon to the infirmary NOW.”

Jisoo paced his office back and forth, pumping anti-venom into Seungkwan, in an effort to slow down whatever was ailing him. Jihoon finally scurried in, hanging onto the doorway in an effort to catch his breath.

“Jihoon, the Pandorum have no mouths, correct?”  
“Why are you-”  
“Just answer the fucking question, adult Pandorum don’t have mouths, right?”  
“Yeah, because-”  
“Because they fuse shut while they’re in their cocoon structure, right?”  
“Jisoo.”  
“Jihoon, we need to lock every level.”  
“Jisoo, why?”

He dragged the other over to where Seungkwan lay fast asleep, connected to various machines and devices. He lifted up his gown, revealing the angry marks.

“It’s been said the bites of young Pandorum replicate a venomous plant. This plant has never been on this ship, anywhere.”

Jihoon’s eyes widened in fear, and he rushed over to the panel embedded into the wall by the door. His fingers danced over the keypad, and a computerized voice filled the room.

“Scans report no unidentified life forms aboard.”  
“Scan Seungkwan’s room.”  
“Life form identified.”  
“Seal room.”

The air was cold, and uneasy.

“Seal the floors, round up the crew members.”  
“Jihoon, I’m not hallucinating, right? Those are real bite marks, right?”

The other didn’t answer, he kept his head down. He didn’t flinch when sirens blared through every room on the ship.

“There’s a baby on board, and in another month, it’ll kill us all.”


End file.
